paxeuropa_aarfandomcom-20200215-history
Patria AMV
The Patria AMV (Armored Modular Vehicle) is an 8×8 multi-role military vehicle produced by the Finnish defence industry company Patria. The main feature of the AMV is its modular design, which allows the incorporation of different turrets, weapons, sensors, or communications systems on the same carriage. The vehicle has a very good level of mine protection and can withstand explosions of up to 10 kilograms (22 lb) TNT. The AMV has protection levels up to 30 mm APFSDS frontal arc. Another important feature is the very good mobility (combining speed, agility, and crew comfort) in rough terrain, enabled by the sophisticated but rugged hydraulic suspension adjusting each wheel individually. History and Lore The wheeled design is cheaper and easier to maintain while allowing higher speeds and simplifying use on civilian roads, but affords much lower mass and leaves the flanks quite weakened. It is a noted difference to the earlier tendency of IFVs getting tougher and heavier, and may signify that IFVs have reached the logical limit of their mass like tanks did with the King Tiger. Regardless, it compensates the lowered durability with extra firepower, superior countermeasures and unparalleled mobility. The AMV is offered in three main variants: a basic platform, a high roof platform and a heavy weapon platform. * The AMV basic platform includes APC, IFV, C2, ambulance, reconnaissance, mortar carrier, FCV, ATGM and MGS vehicles. The basic platform can also be provided as an extended Basic L platform with increased internal volume. * The AMV high roof platform features a larger and higher rear compartment, which allows more space-requiring work to be done inside the vehicle. The AMV SP is suitable for C3, large ambulance and workshop vehicles. * The AMV heavy weapon platform features a stronger structure, enabling the fitting of heavy weapon systems e.g. Patria AMOS 120 mm mortar turret or Mobile Gun System. Protection The Patria AMV uses Advanced Modular Armor Protection, or AMAP. An advanced mixture of nanometric steels, Alumnium-Titanium alloys, and advanced ceramic plating, AMAP is more than twice as protective as RHA of the same thickness. The AMAP-B plating on the front, sides, rear and top of the Falcon protect it from anything up to 14.5mm x114mm rounds, while the AMAP-M armor module on its belly protects it from mines and IEDs. Finally, the entire interior is lined with AMAP-L, an advanced spall liner, to protect the occupants should the armor be penetrated. Finally, they may be equipped with AMAP-ADS, the fastest-responding hardkill ECM system in the world. Consisting of 20 sensor/ directed-energy countermeasure modules that wrap around the vehicle, AMAP-ADS is capable of intercepting multiple projectiles, and may even take out RPGs from a mere 50 meters. This system vastly increases the Patria's survivability. Mobility Operators and Variants Operated * European Federation ** European Army *** Warhound - hypothetical infantry fighting vehicle *** Slamhound - hypothetical mobile gun system *** Bloodhound - armored personnel carrier version that provides protected transport for 2 crew and a 9-man infantry squad, and can support dismounted infantry; mounts a Saab Trackfire remote weapons system which may be armed with a FN BRG-15 15.5mm machine gun, Heckler & Koch GMG 40mm grenade launcher or Heckler & Koch MG5 7.62mm machine gun. *** Wolfhound - reconnaissance vehicle *** Staghound - armored mortar carrier variant, equipped with AMOS mortar system **** Staghound Mk. II - improved armored mortar carrier variant, equipped with NEMO mortar system *** Foxhound - armored missile tank destroyer variant, equipped with 4 x HOT anti-tank missiles **** Foxhound Mk. II - armored missile tank destroyer variant, equipped with 4 x MMP *** Otterhound - combat engineering variant, equipped with mine-clearance blade and engineering squad *** Deerhound - fire support vehicle variant *** Windhound - air defence command vehicle variant *** Pharoah Hound - command vehicle, issued to battalion, company, platoon, and squad commanders *** Dachshund '''- armored ambulance vehicle with crew of 3, capable of transporting 3 injured soldiers on stretchers and an additional four in sitting position *** '''Greyhound - CBRN reconnaissance vehicle * Slovenia ** Slovenian Army *** SKOV Svarun - uses a specially designed hydraulic door. The new door also features additional carrying space for ammunition, two RPG-type anti-tank weapons and a general purpose machinegun * South Africa ** South African Army *** Badger - equipped with an underfloor armour package from Land Mobility Technologies (LMT) and Denel Land Systems's Modular Combat Turret (MCT). Offered in Infantry Section Carrier, Fire Support, Mortar, Command Car and Missile tank hunter sub-variants See also